Shisuke Tsubasa
Shisuke Tsubasa, the most mysterious person in the group, is one of the main protagonists of the story. He holds the Inferno Bless which has the power over fire. Appearance Shisuke Tsubasa can be considered to be a very handsome boy with black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a black v-neck long sleeve shirt, and black pants when at home. As for the clothes when mostly leaving for other places or battling, he wears a black hooded-coat with a white clothing underneath, black pants, and a pair of black shoes. He has a necklace with a Cross-Pendant which seems very important to him, and also, if he feels like it, he wears glasses but he only usually does wear it when reading books. Shisuke always has headphones with him as a part of a hobby for silencing his surroundings and stop hearing others while reading books. Personality Shisuke is the type of person who is always expressionless so others cannot really comprehend what he does feel, but it can be said that he is a very kind person for he cares so much to the people or friends around him. Though his close friends does realize this trait of his, others still misunderstand him due to his never changing expression which shows no emotion at all. Shisuke mostly never said anything about himself to others as he was a very quiet person, as a result people around him never really knew anything besides his name, his origins were unknown, relatives none, and even his occupation or what he always does were unknown making him a very mysterious person. Unlike his companion Sewa, He was the very polar opposite of her as Sewa honestly shows her emotion so easily to others. He actually never shows fear at an enemy or anything even though if he was put at a situation where he should naturally show it, he's fearless and expressionless face never changes, its like he was a vessel of an overflowing bravery and courage. Shisuke joined Sewa at her conquest to save her family from the demon king at no particular reason, is what others can say at what it looks like but he joined and risked his life during this mission was because Sewa was the requester, that was the very sole reason of his for fighting against demons even though he knows the fate that that decision will led to. History Shisuke started to live in Bloom city at the age of 12 and has always lived there alone. As he had just started living there he occasionally took a stroll around the city and there he discovered the bar in the alley called Silent Wind. The bar was a place where the people only come to drink very often because of it being too much hidden also resulting in a very few people coming there. Silent wind was the only place he could come to when he felt that something is troubling him so as he come very often he became close with the bartender and owner, Zein. Shisuke spended most of the time just staying in the city until 2 years have passed by and he met Sewa and the others. Relationships Sewa Hanamichi Sewa is shown in the story as Shisuke's very first special Encounter which lead with him living with her at first. She is very stubborn and annoying, and because of her desire to get closer to Shisuke, it resulted with her being his closest friend(?) Sewa is originally a demon who came from Hell, and she first met Shisuke at the time that she just came in the Human world without a plan, food, shelter and other clothes. At that time Shisuke helped Sewa and let her live with him since she didn't knew anyone. Prinz Alries Leinzreynpeter Alries or more known as Alri is the guy who Shisuke trusts the most and had shared a room with in his mansion since they were short on rooms. Due to being with Shisuke in the same room, He knew many things about Shisuke and basically knew most of the things about him, compared to the others who was mostly clueless. Alri came to meet Shisuke when he was looking for a place to live in the Bloom city, while studying in the academy there. Shisuke helped Alri and let him live with him. Akayasha Royaru Akayasha or Aya is the person that thinks most that Shisuke is her rival, no matter whether if its on studying or combat, she always wanted to defeat Shisuke. Aya doesn't really care for Shisuke or atleast that what she says and their relationship really isn't that distant too. Aya first met Shisuke when she was also aiming to register at the academy at Bloom city and had nowhere to live into while the school year was ongoing. Kouichi Kaze Kouichi or Kou is a carefree, and happy-go-lucky type of guy. He is unknowingly on good terms even though there is a big difference on their personalities, but Shisuke is also not very fond of him praising himself too much like when he says that he himself is very handsome. Kou met Shisuke when he was with Aya looking for an apartment or any room to rent in the city of Bloom so they can stay there and study at the academy. Shun Ryūzaki Shun is a very childish, but also very persistent and stubborn person. He considers himself as Shisuke's friend just like the same way as the others, but because of this act of trying to be close made Shisuke to be at ease with him. Shun first met Shisuke when he was with Alri helping him find his way through the city while looking for a house to live on. Seth Ezekiel Philip Abilities Bless Inferno : Inferno is a Prime Bless which holds power stronger than the other Bless, It has the power to control or to take over fire itself. Shisuke can use it as a boost, to add power to every attack he does, or to create an offensive hit with a very large destructive power. Skills Swordsmanship : as a child he was taught many techniques and Swordsmanship is one of them, he excelled in using the sword the most when he was training Martial arts : Martial arts was taught to him as a self defense or a way to fight another when he had no weapon to use Hidden Presence : He has this ability to make himself unnoticed or sensed by others which is the reason why he just appears and disappears in the school out of nowhere. Conditions Choris Synthanim : a condition put to him when he was just a child and it had no particular effect on his health, but the effect of the curse itself was not known. Trivia * Shisuke, although was very good at the sword, doesn't have one as a weapon but instead a different kind of weapon * Shisuke also excelled greatly at cooking and housework. * Shisuke's favorite hobby is reading book like novels and books about discoveries. * Shisuke has a Moon Dragon which is still a baby as a familiar * Shisuke always has this mature atmosphere around him Category:Main Characters Category:Dark Side Category:Bless Users